Return of the Wolf
'''Return of the Wolf '''Is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force Plot Princess Oeg has release Nayzor and order him to release a Org Locke’s Away in a tomb. Meanwhile, Lucy told her friends how she ended up in the orphanage and curious who took her there when she was a baby. The Wild Force Rangers have gone face to face with Zen-Aku from Lucy’s story that fought her parents and brother and sister long time ago and Zen-Aku took the Elephant Crytsal from Ashley. Story (Theme Song) Episode 10: Return of the Wolf At the Nexus Princess Org was thinking about the battle she fought Lucy in Soul Search. ”I need to get rid of that brat Ranger.” Princess Org says as she looks around. ”How will I Destroyed them. Aha Nayzor.” Princess Zord says as she looks around. She Blasters Few statues of Org spirits and she found Nayzor’s statue and release him. ”Welcome Back Nayzor.” Princess Org says as she looks at him. Nayzor looks at her. ”Ah Princess Org it’s so nice to finally meet you there’s Anything I can do for a gift for your leadership.” Nayzor says as he looks at her. Princess Org looks at him. ”I have an assignment for you what ever you do that will be a gift for me.” Princess Org says as she looks at him. On the Anamarium at night. ”That Battle was amazing the Soul Bird felt so good to have the Power.” Ashley says as she looks at the Others. Peter looks at Lucy who is reading her Wild Force Book. ”Hey Luce.” Peter says as he looks at her. Lucy looks at him. ”Yeah Peter.” Lucy says as she looks at him. Peter looks at her. ”I was curious why why were you wounded up at the orphanag.” Peter asked as he looks at her. Lucy looks at them. ”Well I don’t remember much, but long ago my Parents Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile have me as a 2nd Born middle child after my Brother Ethan was born My dad thought this New Evil was going after me so he decided I should be somewhere safe so he took me to one of his friends and take me somewhere where someone else has take me to an orphanage and I got this book when I was 6 and I left the orphanage and came here to Turtle Cove hoping to find my Family there.” Lucy says as she looks at them. ”Lucy I’m so sorry For you.” Peter Says as he looks at her. Lucy looks at them. ”For got about me, let me tell you a story about the Wolfbeasts.” Lucy says as she looks at them. ”Adam wake up, Adam.” Oeter says trying to wake up Adam. Peter looks at Lucy. ”Lucy how does it starts.” Peter says as he looks at her. Lucy looks at him. ”Forces of Darkness lurkes, Part Man And Beast.” Lucy says as she tells her story. ”What kind of Beast Lucy.” Peter says as he looks at Lucy. Kimberly looks at her. ”Common Luce don’t scare the kid.” Kimberly says as she looks at her. Peter looks at her. ”I’m not scared, What kind of Beast.” Peter asked as he looked at Lucy. Lucy answers. ”A Wolf Beast, With jagged fangs, raiser sharp claws, has yellow eyes that can see right through you, he howls in the Night.” Lucy says as she looks at him. As Peter hears Adam’s snoar and scares him. ”Ha, Ha very funny, I’m going to bed.” Kimberly says as she leaves. Ashley looks at them. ”Me two have to finish homework for school Next week.” Ashley says as she looks at them. Peter looks at Lucy. “Luce is the story about the Wolfbeast it’s real.” Peter asked as he looks at her. Lucy looks at him. ”Nah I’m just joking with you it’s the same story my dad told to Max when I was reading the Book.” Lucy says as she looks at him. Peter looks at her. ”Oh yeah I wasn’t scared im just joking to keep Adam compant Incase he gets scared.” Peter says as he went to sleep with Adam. Lucy saw Princess Shayla still up. ”Princess Shayla your so quiet I almost forgot you were her, Shayla How come you don’t sleep.” Lucy asked as she looks at Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla looks at Lucy and smiles. ”I had this conversation before.” Princess Shayla says as she looks at her. Lucy looks at the Princess. ”With my father.” Lucy says as she looks at her. Princess Shayla looks at her. ”Yes exactly, I‘ll tell you what I said to him I was a sleep for 19,000 years ago that’s plenty of sleep for anyone.” Princess Shayla says as she looks at Lucy. Lucy looks at her. ”Why do you looks at the moon.” Lucy asked as she looks atbherz Princess Shayla looks at her. ”I don’t know the moon stir me.” Princess Shayla answers her as she looks at her. At the middle of the Field Nayzor is looking at the moon and disappers. On the Anamarium in the morning Adam and Peter were still sleeping and Ashley was making eggs for breakfast. As She notice it has disappears and looks at Adam and Peter and than looks at Lcvy and shouts her names as she’s eating. “You make the best eggs.” Lucy says as she looks at Ashley. At an office a woman is getting attack by Duster Org as Xasco and Zanica appears. As the Rangers appear. ”You 2 I knew you two would be up to this.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she points at them. Zanica looks at them. ”Well Rangers your going to get destroyed Duster Org get them.” Zanica demands him as he attacks them. As Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild Force Ranger, Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger, Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger, and White Tiger (Ashley) Wild Force Ranger battling Duster Org. Nayzor come upon a forest and found a casket and wants to release whatever is in there. As Duster Org is about to suck the rangers in. ”Soaring Darts.” Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild force Ranger says as she throws her darts into Duster Orgs mouth. ”You Yellow Ranger hurt my dusty mouth rah.” Duster Org says as he looks at Her. As he charges. ”Alright guys lets put them together.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she looks at the others. As the Rangers put they’re weapons together. ”JUNGLE SWORD, SAVAGE SLASH HIYAH.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she land her friends destroy Duster Org. As Zanica made Duster Org grow The Rangers put they’re crystals in their Sabers. “Wild zords descend.” The Rangers says as they call they’re Zords. As the Zords arrived as they get in the Soul Bird and went in the Zord as Duster Org is pulling his vacuum and sucking them in as Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger looks at White Tiger (Ashley) Wild Force Ranger. ”Ashley call the Elephant Zord.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she looks at her. she nods at her. ”Got it, Elephant Zord descend.” White Tiger (Ashley) Wild Force Ranger shouts as she calls the Elephant. As the Wild force Megazord get into Sword and Shield mode as they attack Duster Org and finally defeats it. Characters Wild Force Rangers Allies *Princess Shayla Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information R R